Black et Snape
by Archea
Summary: TRADUCTION. De l'art et la manière de prononcer un nom ennemi... en changeant parfois d'intonation. Traduction d'une double fic de Pokeh. Slash SB/SS.


**Disclaimer : **Black et Snape appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. J'écris pour la beauté du geste.

**Rappel **: la fic anglaise est de pokeh, on la trouve sur ce site en deux parties. Oh, et c'est – surprise, surprise — du slash : entendez par là que Black et Snape font autre chose ensemble que des sudokus.

**Note de la traductrice **: j'ai conservé son nom anglais à Rogue parce que « Snape » et « Black » se font davantage écho. Et je dédie cette trad à GredW en remerciement de son aide avec la précédente. Si tu repères une seule virgule mal placée, Gred, je t'écris un OS sur commande.

**1. Black**

« Black », grommela Severus alors qu'il franchissait le seuil de la maison du square Grimmauld, s'attirant en retour un bref signe de tête et un ricanement digne du sien. Depuis que Dumbledore les avait vus se sauter à la gorge (littéralement), ils avaient pour stricte consigne d'observer une politesse exemplaire vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre. Et même si Albus dormait paisiblement six pieds sous terre, Severus sentait encore sa magie crépiter comme un avertissement chaque fois qu'il était tenté de flanquer un coup de pied au cabot.

« Black. » Snape ne leva pas la tête de son magazine, absorbé qu'il était dans un court article sur l'interaction des condiments vinaigrés à la moldu avec les potions. Pour toute réponse, une série de pas lourds menant hors de la pièce et une porte qui aurait claqué si la maison du square Grimmauld n'avait caché dans ses replis des créatures promptes à paniquer. Black fulminait — en silence — depuis une semaine mais Potter avait ordonné à son parrain de donner asile à Snape et Black, par principe, se refusait à dire non.

« Black », murmura Snape en se réveillant peu à peu devant une tasse de café bouillant et un bol de céréales. Sa voix avait perdu son mordant après un mois de repos dans ce refuge qu'était la vieille maison croulante. Black marmonna quelque chose et entra d'un pas traînant dans la cuisine, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean délavé et d'une paire de chaussettes dotées d'un charme calorifique. Apparemment, il avait fini par enterrer vingt-sept ans de guérilla contre le Serpentard, bon gré mal gré, en reconnaissant enfin que Snape était du côté de Harry. Et Snape, délivré du fardeau qui consistait à espionner pour deux maîtres en fuyant à même allure Aurors et Mangemorts, était visiblement détendu : ses cheveux balayaient ses épaules, son corps osseux se remplumait. Il se sentait de taille à affronter un hippogriffe. Même celui du grenier.

« Black ? » dit Severus à mi-voix juste après que le salon eut résonné sous le choc. Se ruant à travers le vestibule, il vit Black vautré sur le plancher, aux prises avec une créature géante, une espèce d'araignée à qui il disputait son jean qu'elle agrippait des quatre pattes. Black, nu comme un ver à l'exception de ses chaussettes, jeta un regard affolé à Snape qui restait planté sur le seuil bouche bée. Severus empoigna le premier livre à sa portée, les rejoignit d'une enjambée et asséna un bon coup sur la tête de la bestiole. Qui se ratatina.

Pendant les quinze secondes qui suivirent, Snape put voir ce que donnait un Black virant au cramoisi.

Les heures passèrent. Severus fixait le plafond de sa chambre, allongé sur son lit branlant. Franchement, il n'y avait pas de quoi rougir pour si peu. Severus haussa un sourcil dans le noir et le lit s'effondra.

« Black… » D'un coup sec Snape ramena la couverture à lui, découvrant le corps de l'animagus qui campait à l'autre bout du lit, aussi loin que possible. Il n'y avait pas d'autre chambre à l'étage et ils devaient rester suffisamment proches pour pouvoir se héler en cas de problème. Black soupira et se rapprocha un peu de façon à replacer la couverture élimée sur son corps sans déranger Snape.

« Black. » Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Severus tandis qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, extasié, frottant ses hanches contre celles de l'animagus. Black léchait et suçait la gorge du Serpentard, ses doigts crispés sur les hanches de son partenaire. Snape noua ses cuisses autour des cuisses de l'autre et abandonna son corps à ce va et vient incontrôlé. Ils bougeaient à l'unisson, ces deux qui ne faisaient qu'un, mêlant leurs langues, s'embrassant, se mordant, gémissant farouchement. Le lit trembla. Un nuage de poussière monta dans l'air. Quelque chose traversa le plancher furtivement... mais chacun d'eux concentrait son attention sur l'homme auquel il se retenait, le seul à lui ouvrir une lucarne de joie dans cette vie sombre et morne, saturée de guerre. Et Severus cria une fois encore tandis que son univers explosait sous le coup du plaisir.

« Black ! »

**2. Snape**

« _Snape ?_ » couina Black face à son filleul qui attendait patiemment, les bras croisé. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était ressorti du voile, non monsieur. Pas pour voir son foyer pris d'assaut par une créature des ténèbres — une de plus ! Le manoir était enfin récuré de fond en comble et c'était le moment que choisissait Harry pour lui imposer Snape comme colocataire. Ce salopard allait tout encrasser en l'espace d'une semaine. Plus besoin de huiler les gonds, en tout cas. Lui donner asile ? Doux Jésus, mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait qu'à laisser Aurors et Mangemorts s'étriper à qui le rattraperait en premier.

« Snape », gronda Black tandis que l'intéressé passait le seuil. Snape se contenta de hausser le sourcil en pinçant les lèvres. La porte se referma doucement derrière lui et, d'un pas étouffé par les tapis, il s'engouffra majestueusement dans le couloir. A l'autre bout, Sirius le tenait sous son regard. Une valise enchantée suivait l'ex-professeur en émettant des borborygmes et Sirius se demanda ce qu'elle contenait. Un corps démembré, peut-être. Tout sauf des sels de bain. Snape le bouscula de l'épaule au passage et Sirius glissa aussitôt une main dans ses cheveux, prêt à japper de fureur. Déjà gras, bon Dieu !

« Snape ? » dit Sirius à voix haute en traînant mollement la patte de la cuisine au salon. Snape se faisait invisible depuis trois jours : il avait la curieuse manie de s'éclipser dès que Sirius s'approchait à moins d'un mètre. Ce dernier finit par le localiser dans sa chambre moisie, plongeant son nez démesuré dans un livre. Le visage au repos. Les cheveux noués sur la nuque. Un doigt caressant doucement la tranche du livre élimé. Ses yeux parcouraient la page sous la bougie qui éclairait son visage d'une lueur tremblante, et Sirius s'oublia dans sa contemplation jusqu'à ce que Snape, cornant la page, lève la tête et le regarde.

_Snape_, se dit tout bas Sirius. Il sentit le feu de l'humiliation monter de nouveau à ses joues. Seigneur, il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Il se retourna dans son lit à baldaquin, enfouit son visage brûlant dans les oreillers. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Snape vienne à sa foutue rescousse ? Il ne raterait plus une occasion de le lui rappeler, et puis merde, il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller tout seul avec cette foutue araignée, il aurait même pu récupérer son foutu pantalon avant que Snape ne vienne fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Sirius serra les poings dans le noir et sursauta... avant de comprendre que tout ce boucan à l'étage n'avait rien à voir avec lui.

« Snape ? » chuchota maladroitement Sirius à la silhouette qui haletait à ses côtés. La silhouette gémit tout bas en réponse, essuyant la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

Le silence cernait la chambre. Sirius sentit qu'on remuait près de lui et tourna la tête, découvrant un Severus ébouriffé qui cherchait à lire ses pensées. Il posa un baiser sur le bout du long nez et sentit un bras entourer sa taille. Il se laissa attirer dans l'étreinte, pressant son visage contre une épaule pâle, presque opaline sous le clair de lune qui pénétrait la pièce.

« Snape. »

FIN

Les petites reviews font toujours plaisir et j'ai promis à pokeh de lui traduire les plus longues.


End file.
